West Hills
by stilinkskigrayson
Summary: Jade had always been good friends with her ex-boyfriends cousin, Scott. So when she moves to Beacon Hills, it's no surprise that she get's caught up in his drama.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, obviously i just have a thing for pushing Jade into other fandoms. Love me~ I'm working on updates for my others stories too! I hope you enjoye this! It's only short because it's just an intro~**

* * *

Beacon Hills High.

It seemed just like any other high school.

So basically, Jade was screwed.

Hollywood arts she could deal with. There it was all about your talent. At any other school, it was all about the people you knew. And god, she hated people.

People started at her as she walked through the halls, an unfamiliar face was obviously rare around here, and she couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing.

It was already half way through the day and the majority of her new classmates were in the cafeteria eating lunch, and that's where she needed to be if she wanted to surprise her friend.

Her gaze landed on a pair of boys that were occupying a table, one pathetically hiding behind a book for some odd reason, Grinning widely, the dark girl walked over to them and straddled the seat next to the tan one one.

"You know, you really need to work on the whole stealth thing, Scotty." Jade hummed, her signature smirk lining her lips.

It took a while for Scott to register that it was really her, and soon after she was held in a choking hug from her friend with everyone in the cafeteria staring at them. "Oh my god! I can't believe you're here! Wait… why are you here?"

"You talk too much." Jade laughed, genuine joy lacing her voice. This was a rare feat for her, and Scott was one of the few people who could bring out that emotion in the usually stoic girl. "My dad got a job at the hospital here and i a few months ago i probably would have minded the move… now, not so much, considering i realized how much of a douche your cousin is and all."

"Stiles is very confused right now." The other boy piped up from where he sat, causing her ice blue eyes to focus on him.

"Well unless you have a friend who's invisible, i'm going to assume you're Stiles." Jade commented, raising an eyebrow at the boy who sat across the table from her. "I'm Jade." She informed him, reaching her hand over the table for him to shake.

"Stiles, but i guess you already figured that out." He laughed awkwardly, biting his lip and shaking her hand. He was cute in that sort of adorkable way. But cute hadn't really gotten her very far in the past, and she doubted that was going to be changing any time soon.

"So, Scotty." She grinned, turning back to him "Since you're obviously avoiding someone in the cafeteria right now, you should show me around." Grabbing the book that he was using to shield his face, pushing herself off of the bench and walking quickly out of the large room, a shouting Scott and a laughing Stile following quickly after her.

She heard the feint sound of a female voice calling Scott's name as they left, but payed no attention to it.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Should i continue? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I suck for not updating, I know. This chapter is horrible, I just wanted to get something out. I'll be working on getting a new chapter out at least weekly, and hopefully those ones will be much better.**

Turns out, there wasn't exactly much to see around Beacon Hills. Stiles soon left, saying he had to meet his dad for some reason, and it was just her and Scott. He showed her around school, then they walked arm-in-arm to the Vet where she was informed she worked. A few other generic teen hangouts, and they were basically done. The final stop on their little tour was the McCall household. Not quite as close to Jades new home as she might of liked, but it could have been much worse.

So there they were, sitting on the couch in Scott's living room, catching up. Chatting idly, nothing of real depth. Mostly just enjoying the others company. It was rare that Jade got along with someone so well, and she couldn't quite explain it.

The conversation took a sudden, but not unexpected, turn.

"This has been killing me." Scott piped up, and Jade looked toward him with a confused gleam in her eyes. "Why did you and Beck break up? Is that why you called him a douche?"

Jade let out an uncharacteristic laugh, running her hand through her multi-coloured hair. "It was time. That relationship had an expiry date and we all knew it. I couldn't deal with the constant break-ups and make-ups anymore, it was too emotionally draining. When my dad told me that we were moving, I thought that I should be upset to move away from my boyfriend, but I wasn't. I couldn't help but feel a little relieved, y'know? It makes no sense. Beck was an important part of my life for three years, that's not going to go away. But really, who stays with their first love forever?" Her thoughts drifted, and a far-off look entered her eyes.

Scott left her for the moment, jumping slightly as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Derek. Great. He looked up, brushing away the hair that fell in front of his eyes. "Jade, I have to go. Sorry to bail. Maybe I can get Stiles to show you around a bit more?" He offered, thinking of an excuse incase she asked for one.

"I think I'll survive without your little friend holding my hand." Jade scoffed, pushing herself off of the couch. "I could probably walk around this entire town twice and still make it home for dinner." With that, she walked towards the front entry way of the house, hearing Scott's movement behind her.

"Cya later, Scotty. Try not to get into too much trouble with out me." With a smirk and a meaningless wink, the gothic girl was out the door.

Turns out she wasn't that far off, it wouldn't take that much time to walk around Beacon Hills, maybe only one loop before dinner. Close enough.

Her first night in a new town, and Jade West was sitting in the sheriff's office. Fun, right?

She constantly argued that it wasn't her fault. Some elderly, traditionalist shop owner decided that she _looked_ unusual and chose to call the local police on her. He demanded that she be brought in for loitering and suspicious behaviour. So there she was, stuck in the waiting room and waiting for the Sheriff or one of his deputies to say that she could go home. They had checked her bag and such, slightly worried by the scissors that she carried around. Other than that, everything seemed to be okay.

Outside of the Sheriff's station, she paused. "How the hell do I even get home?" She mumbled

Not a moment later, a body not that much taller than her own crashed into from behind, sending her bag falling of her shoulder and on to the floor. She saw someone with a shaved head lean down to scoop it up. Once he was standing back up at full height, she recognised him.

Jade tilted her head to the side. "You're that guy that's friends with McCall, right? Steve or something?"

"Stiles Stilinkski, yeah." He nodded, clearly nervous. She could only assume it was because of her presence. Not uncommon amongst those she met. The thought brought a smirk onto the pale girls face.

"Weird name."

"Long story."

"I'll bet."

There was a drawn out moment of awkward silence, and then -

"Need a ride?"

Jade thought for a moment. What were the chances of her getting through an entire car ride with this appealingly hyperactive and

At least if she murdered him, she could make it look like they crashed somehow and she miraculously survived.

"Sure."

**I need some suggestions on how Jade finds out about the Wolves, I'm drawing a blank, too many options! Any ideas?**

**Also, I've decided to change the time from what the first chapter alluded to. I think It'll be around the middle of the second season instead of the first.**

**XX.**


End file.
